Fighting, Fighting is No Fun
by rw4life
Summary: REVIEW! Carly and Sam's fight, through a different perspective. And written before watching iQuit!


**AN/ Well, I started writing this one a bit before the premiere of iCarly, my own version of the fighting...Seddie-fied.**

**

* * *

**They were in a fight again. They rarely fought, and though this one seemed as if it would last a while, Freddie knew better. You didn't think of Sam without thinking of Carly and visa versa. Sure, canceling the web show did seem to be a greater threat than in fights of the past, but nothing would convince Freddie to pick a side.

It had been a week, and their promise of not having to pick a side was revoked after one particularly nasty verbal fight. After much pulling and tugging, Freddie escaped with both arms intact (but very sore). Despite his best judgment, he made a Carly column and a Sam column. After underlining both, there was a knock on his door. Surprisingly it was not who he thought it was. Sam.

_Sam_

_Will kill me if I don't side with her_

_Carly_

_Won't ever kill me_

It was a week and 2 days of the fight, and Freddie was getting tired. Everyone naturally thought that Freddie would side with Carly, except for Gibby, who understood the pain he would go through if he went against Sam. Freddie still refused to choose, knowing that they would make up eventually and he was better off remaining unbiased.

_Sam_

_Shared my first kiss with her ( Though we went back to hating each other, right?)_

_Carly_

_The longest crush I've had (And I still like her, right?)_

It was two weeks of fighting and Freddie was getting nervous. After avoiding both girls for a very boring and lonely week, he had decided that he missed them (yes, even Sam) and decided to spend time with both. He was now a very busy guy. It was impossible.

_Sam_

_Shares the sidekick title_

_Carly_

_Is nice_

It was two weeks and three days. _What if they never made up?_

_Sam_

_I will miss her life, ferociousness, mane of hair, witty remarks, sparkling laugh, smile, twinkling mischievous eyes, sense of humor, silliness, nudging, bullying, love of meat, fierce loyalty, and that hidden gentle, kind side within._

_Carly_

_I will miss her kindness, beauty, smell, smile, jokes._

Week three. What was he going to do with that giant ham in the fridge. What did Carly do with hers?

_Sam_

_I miss our sharing moments, our secret laughs, our inside jokes. Now she's afraid that I will reveal her life to Carly._

_Carly_

_I miss Spencer, and her couch._

Week three and four days. They spoke civilly to each other! _Maybe there's some hope of rekindling this friendship._

Week three and six days. Sam appeared at Freddie's door. Crying. Freddie could count the number of times he'd seen Sam cry on _no_ hands. He led her into the privacy of his room and handed her the antibacterial tissues on his desk. After using about 5, Sam spoke up.

"I, I miss. Carly, and you." She looked up meekly. Freddie sighed inadvertently. _It's sharing time once more._

"I miss you too." Sam cocked her head like a curious puppy, and after a silent moment Freddie spoke again.

"I'm sure she misses you too." Sam shook her head and gave a bitter laugh.

"She's friends with Sarah, Ava and Melanie now, remember?" Freddie cringed at the truth of those words, and upon seeing more tears roll out of Sam's eyes, moved to sit next to her, awkwardly putting his hand on her back. She didn't hurt him. Instead she rested her face on his chest and sobbed. He held her closer. Freddie felt guilty, but he also felt butterflies.

Week four. Freddie watched Sam stand quietly by her locker, her sad eyes watching the crowd of giggling girls walking by her. One of those girls was Carly. Freddie watched Carly sneer at Sam. Freddie watched Sam drop her textbook on her foot in surprise. Freddie watched Sams eyes pool with tears. Freddie watched Sam slam her locker door and run to the girls bathroom. Freddie picked a side.

Sam

Is hurt

Carly

Is hurting Sam

Week four and one day. The school was shocked when Freddie walked with Sam, talked with Sam, waited for Sam. He was supposed to choose Carly right? The girl he adored, the girl who treated him kindly, the girl who pitied him... Like he was a sad little puppy.

Carly confronted Freddie as he waited for Sam by her locker.

"Freddie. I thought you weren't choosing sides..."

"Well I wasn't, but you guys have been fighting for too long."

"Oh so you're just trying to get her to apologize? Good luck."

"No, I'm not."

"Then you _are_ siding with her..."

"You've made new friends."

"Oh so you pity the girl that bullied you all your life?"

"No, I don't."

"So why her?"

"I'm still your friend."

"But you chose her."

"I didn't choose anybody."

"Oh don't give me that! You're siding with that horrible girl and you know it."

"Horrible girl?"

She walked away from him and Freddie was glad.

He turned to see a Sam he barely recognize behind him, the most likely reason that Carly walked away.

She was shy. She didn't flaunt her hair, she hid behind it. She ate little. She spoke less. She was no longer Sam. Freddie sighed sadly and rested his hand on Sam's shoulder, she snapped out of her trance and offered him a weak smile. He shut her locker, grabbed her bag and walked out of the school with her.

Week four and two days. No Sam.

Week four and three days. No Sam.

Week four and four days. Sam returned. THE Sam. She wore her yellow jeans, her colorful sweater, she smiled, she laughed, she shoved Gibby into a garbage can. Gibby smiled broadly. But Freddie still saw the pain.

That day, he invited himself to her house. He walked into her room and watched her laying in bed ans staring at the ceiling before announcing his presence with a cough. She sat up quickly and wiped the tears from her face.

"Sam..."

"Freddie, please don't start. I don't want to be depressed over a friend that's obviously moved on, and I'm trying, but it's going to take a while."

Freddie nodded his head, "I understand. That's fine, but just know that I'm always here." And Sam's heart melted.

Freddie rocked on his heels awkwardly as she gave him an indescribable look, and turned to leave.

"Wait..." He turned around. "I...Thank you." He nodded his head, he didn't understand why he was disappointed. He turned around again.

"Wait!" He sighed, and turned again, raising his eyebrows and giving a smile. She moved closer and they were kissing.

Week five. Carly was shocked, Carly was sad. Carly missed her best friend. Her best FRIENDS. The friends that had walked into school today holding hands. The best friends that she didn't know were dating until she heard it from Gibby. She stood awkwardly by her locker as her two best friends talked. She shut her locker loudly, causing the two to look at her.

"ALRIGHT! I'm sorry! I miss you guys, and I just want things back the way they were. I'll re-name the show, I'll let you do ridiculous things to Freddie!"

"Gee thanks..." Freddie smiled sarcastically. Sam just shrugged, "Well, things won't go back to how they were..." She looked serious, and Carly looked hurt, Sam continued, "Freddie and I are getting along more now." She smiled acceptingly at Carly. Carly laughed at her best friend, "Well THAT'S an understatement!"

**AN/ I hope it wasn't too confusing...I also know that it wasn't very Seddie-licious, but it was a moderate amount? And the ending is kinda suckish, but I'd still appreciate your feedback! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
